Volvernos a Encontrar
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Pequeño drabble por el cumpleaños de Eren! [Eren y Levi- Romance- Un poquito de Angst]
**¡Buenos días, criaturas! Este día les traigo (como deberán suponer) un pequeño drabble por el cumpleaños de nuestro hermoso morenito pasión.**

 **Tatakae!**

 **Advertencias: Un poquito de angst.**

* * *

Yo tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada.

Nadie a mi alrededor los tiene, quizás es un hecho demasiado anormal el que tenga memorias claras de lo que viví hace más de mil años. Quizás todos lo callan, como yo.

Y hoy es el cumpleaños de la persona más especial de esa época, y de esta.

Sonrío, cosa que pocas veces hago, mientras miro el regalo que tengo preparado. Todos los años le doy uno, aunque diga que no son necesarios. Aunque me sonría de esa manera tan cálida que me hace derretir el corazón en amor. Tengo que mimarlo, tengo que darle algún presente. A ese mocoso que logró colarse tan profundo de mí.

Mi madre me pregunta a dónde voy, yo solo le digo que a la calle. Ella siempre sospechó que algo había, los 30 de marzo, desde que tengo memoria, salgo "A la calle". Aunque hoy esté algo nublado, no importa.

Camino por donde siempre lo hice, en dirección a las afueras del pueblo. Me abrigo un poco más con mi campera, hace frío y las ráfagas de viento se logran colar entre mi ropa. Sujeto con fuerza los bombones de avellanas que compré.

Llego al bosque, los árboles me reparan del frío, lo que me hace sentir aliviado. Piso las hojas secas y húmedas que yacen en el suelo, reconfortándome con el latente recuerdo de su radiante sonrisa al verme. Imagino sus ojos verdes, mirándome con tanto amor que me hacía enloquecer. Un rayo surca el cielo.

Corro unas ramas frondosas y encuentro un montón de rocas derrumbadas. Esas que yo mismo puse allí hace miles de años, y que reacomodo cada día en esta fecha. Muevo una exacta, logrando que el paredón se derrumbe.

Muevo algunas piedras y entro al lugar, con olor a humedad y moho. La luz se cuela en el oscuro pasadizo, pero no llega lo suficientemente profundo para iluminar lo que quiero. Prendo la linterna que cargué conmigo.

Sonrío al verlo.

Me acerco y dejo cuidadosamente la caja de bombones a un lado del cristal.

—Buen día— saludo, acariciando el frío material, donde algunos centímetros detrás, está su rostro— Feliz cumpleaños, Eren— sonrío, pero no puedo evitar que una lágrima se deslice por mi mejilla. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar. Yo comienzo a colapsar—Feliz… Feliz cumpleaños…— repito, acariciando con vehemencia el cristal. Tan duro como siempre.

Beso sus labios a través de esa prisión, y cuando me separo, mi estómago se retuerce al ver su rostro, allí, tan cerca… Moreno, hermoso. Con sus preciosos e impactantes ojos verdes cerrados, quizás para la eternidad.

El equipo sigue amarrado a sus piernas, una de ellas no está. Cuando los titanes atacaron, la perdió.

Recuerdo mi vida pasada.

Recuerdo como yo mismo le ordené que se cristalizara dentro de esta mohosa cueva, para preservar su vida.

Mi cuerpo tiembla, mis manos frías comienzan a arañar mis mejillas. La sangre comienza a recorrer mis dedos, calentándolos un poco. Afuera una tormenta se desata, la poca luz natural que entraba a este lugar se esfuma. El suelo tiembla por los rayos que caen al suelo.

A mi lado se hayan regalos, aún envueltos, polvorientos y muchos con el empaque roto. Los tallos de las viejas flores secas que le dejaba cuando era pequeño siguen allí, sin ser tocadas. Inmutables. Todo el lugar está detenido en el tiempo.

Lo miro otra vez.

El cristal está demasiado enterrado para moverlo. Para llevarlo a la luz. Para sacarlo fuera de este horrible lugar.

Abrazo el enorme trozo como puedo, y me acurruco junto a él. Siento mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, pero no me importa. Ahora es mi momento especial con él. Imagino que está vivo, que me sonríe por el regalo y dice que no debería haberme preocupado, para luego besar mis labios con esa suavidad tan característica suya.

La cueva se sacude y caen pequeños pedazos de roca sobre mi cabeza. El cristal de Eren es conductor de la electricidad. Los rayos suelen colisionar en donde está él. Grandes marcas creadas por los años surcan la piedra, resquebrajada y dañada. Es una suerte que sea un parque nacional y no dejen excavar.

Algunos creen que hay oro, elementos extraños, tesoros inigualables.

En realidad, solo está mi propio tesoro.

Quizás la vida sea buena con nosotros alguna vez.

Quizás en algún momento él despierte, y pueda pedirme disculpas por darme las molestias de venir aquí. De abrazarlo. De amarlo.

Quizás podamos estar juntos de nuevo.

…

Luego de los años, eso nunca pasó.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no me maten por hacerlo tan corto :c

Nos vemos el próximo sábado!

Patatapandicornio


End file.
